Vermillion Lions
The Vermillion Lions are a Space Marine chapter created in M41.528 during the late 10th Founding. It is unknown how they survived this cursed founding but somehow they did and they are still active to this day, and have even had very notable engagements with the forces of Chaos, and many other foes. Some of the known engagements of the Vermillion Lions are listed below. Known Engagements Death of the Lord - This notable battle was one of the many large battles of the Vermillion Lions against the forces of Chaos. The army they were facing this particular time were the Word Bearers, which are one of the Vermillion Lions many enemies. Unknown Name - This unnamed battle between the Vermillion Lions and the Bad Moons clan of Orks was a very large battle where many of the Lions infantry and vehicles were lost. The Lord Himself - This is one of the other many battles the Lions had against the forces of Chaos. Once again, the Word Bearers traitor legion. This is also where the fearsome Chaos Lord Aksei Mornear was slain by the chapter. The Scourge - A large battle and the first battle the Vermillion Lions allied with the Blood Ravens. This battle featured the two Space Marine chapters pitted up against many Chaos, and Xenos armies. Including the Word Bearers, Emperor's Children, and Iron Warriors Chaos Space Marine Legions, but also the Deathskulls, Bad Moons, and Big Choppaz clans of Orks. This battle was in particular a very large one but in the end, the Vermillion Lions barely survived with only a few squads of troops remaining on the battlefield at the time. Allies and Enemies The Vermillion Lions have very few allies. The only other Space Marine chapter they are willing to side themselves with are the Blood Ravens due to their strong telepathic abilities. They do not prefer to side with any other armies. Even Imperial Forces, which is surprising to many. On the other hand, they have many, many enemies. All armies of the forces of Chaos, mostly the Word Bearers, Emperor's Children, and the Iron Warriors because of the three battles involving the Word Bearers and the large battle known as the Scourge, shown above. All Xenos, and all enemies to the Imperium itself, which is why they have a large amount of enemies because there are many armies sided against the Imperium. Weapons The Vermillion Lions use a very large variety of weaponry available to the Adeptus Astartes. They use everything from standard Godwyn Pattern Bolters to the more rare Umbra Pattern. As well as the many other weapons available such as the Plasma Gun and Cannon, and the Missile Launcher. They also prefer defense and flanking strategies compared to offensive strategies. So, they like crowd control and getting the drop on their enemies, so the most common weapon in their ranks is the Stalker Bolter. Tactics The Tactics of the Vermillion Lions are, as mentioned above, flanking and defense. They will most always wait for the perfect time to strike, emulating a lion stalking its prey. Also mentioned above, they like to use crowd control tactics, so they will often use Missile Launchers or Whirlwinds to launch missiles into the large masses of enemy infantry to lower morale, and cause severe damage to the enemy fleet. Difference between First Company and Second+ The First Company of the Vermillion Lions had a very different color scheme compared to the modern day, as the modern day Lions have a Blue, Grey, and Gold trim color scheme, the First Company had a color scheme of Red armor and a Black trim. The First Company were also more aggressive and prefered more offensive tactics, which is strange as the modern day Lions use flanking and defensive tactics, so in a way, the modern companies are direct opposites of the First Company. Armor The Vermillion Lions prefer to use many different varieties of armor, such as Mark 6 Corvus, Mark 4 Maximus, Mark 7 Aquila, and Mark 8 Errant patterns of armor. They also like to mix different armors. As they say it, "amplifies their combat abilities." But most of them prefer to use full sets of one specific pattern of armors. Other Names * Lionus Vermillio - The citizens of Amondus began to call the Lions this following The Scourge. * Men of Azodes - Mentioning the Chapter Master Torias Azodes, this is a name following the Death of the Lord. * The Red Death - They achieved this name back in the First Company, hence the name "Red Death," reflecting their red color scheme and fierceness. * Da Hunker'd Down and Sneeky Wunz - All Orks seem to refer to the Lions as this, because of their great defensive capabilities and their strong ability to flank. * The Forsaken - The forces of Chaos refer to the Lions as this, because they are trying to persuade them to join their side, they often say, "''Come Brothers, the Emperor has forsaken you!" ''to try and persuade them. Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:10th Founding